1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anchors for rock climbing and, more particularly, is concerned with a self-adjusting rock climbing anchor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rock climbing is a favorite pastime and challenge for many people. Climbers may ascend clefts in cliffs or other rock formations. Such maneuvers require climbers to have a means for self-arrest for preventing a fall if they lose their footing or grip. A variety of devices have been developed over the years providing climbers with self-arrest means.
Representative examples of these prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,679 to Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,785 to Pepper, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,657 to Jardine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,342 to Grow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,464 to Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,032 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,686 to Cason, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,377 to Christianson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,378 to Guthrie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,149 to Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,754 to Brodie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,574 to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,346 to Banner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,289 to Waggoner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,160 to Waggoner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,132 to George et al. Many of these prior art devices include a spring-loaded camming means and components which function as wedges which become captured within the cleft above the climber who is secured to the self-arresting device by a rope attached thereto.
A problem exists, however, with many prior art devices when they are subjected to out-of-plane forces, such as forces created by rope drag. The prior art devices may become displaced or "walk out" of their initial placement when subjected to one or more of these forces.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.